Adeo Inhumanum Excogitassent
by terriwrit1301
Summary: "Human has become strong enough to live by themselves." No longer welcomed the supernatural leaves earth and retreats back to their realms. Now humanity must prove that they are the real master of this planet.


I don't own HSDxD/XCOM and gain no profit from this writing.

Prologue

Michael's POV

The world was different back then. Today I sat here looking at the wide screen before me. I could see a lot of people protesting in front of a church. In their hands were signs of 'God is dead'. The human polices were there to prevent any violence riot but they wouldn't be able to stop them from destroying another church. It was a matter of time before more atheists joined them in their crusade against the Christians. They would not stop until all churches were destroyed.

Sadness filled my heart when I thought about it. The news of the death of our mighty Lord was not announced yet but people had started to see the effects. Even as a Seraph I could not hold the information forever. I had done everything I could to continue to hold true to the teaching of God yet more and more believers left our ways.

"Sir."

The presence of one of my subordinates pulled me back from my thought.

"It is time sir."

I nodded. With a wave I shut down the screen. It was the time for me to attend one of the most important meetings in my life.

The trip to the Underworld wasn't long. When I arrived at the grand building I could Azazel who just yawned nearby. He gave me a wave when he saw me but we didn't talk. I continued to follow the devil guides to the meeting room with my escorts. Inside the room there were some famous figures already. From here I could see Thor the Lightning God from Asgard, Zeus who was taking a sip from his glass and a blue youth who could be none other than Shiva. I slightly bowed to them before heading to my seat.

It wasn't around 30 minutes later that the meeting began with more than 20 gods from different mythology factions. The oldest and most respected god among us-Brahma, started with a speech.

"Welcome everyone, today we are here because the younger Satan Sirzechs Lucifer has invited us to this place for a very important meeting. As we know ever after the last century a lot has changed, especially humanity. The human in the past needed our hands to guide them, they yearned for our attention to help them. They asked for our protection against the harsh living conditions and the vicious monsters that lurked in the world. But it's not the same anymore. Humanity has stopped asking for our help when they forged the first gun. They have removed our images, statues, teachings and ways of life so they could live to their 'modern' civilizations."

Brahman took a deep breath before he finished.

"Humanity doesn't need us anymore. They have no place for gods like us."

There were protests and objections as first but soon with overwhelming evidences and proofs that human had mastered and conquered the planet the other gods slowly admitted that humanity had truly walked their own path.

"And so today we are here to sign a treaty: We the supernatural will remove everything we placed on this world and retreat back to our realms. If humanity has chosen their own paths then we as their forefathers too must go our paths. I know there will be difficult when we cut the worship power we receive from our believers but I truly consider this is the best for us and them, for if we are better than humanity then surely we can figure out a way to continue our species."

Yes. God is dead and human doesn't need god anymore. I recalled that there was a man who said that Earth moves without God and it's true. If human has abandoned us then we will leave them. This planet and their lives will be decided by themselves. I hope humanity will continue to live in a happy and free world.

"Heh." Indra sneered.

"The sooner we leave those stupid monkeys the faster they destroy themselves. You guys really think human can handle this world when all it takes is a piece of metal to throw their world into fire and death? What a joke Brahma!"

"I don't think you should talk in that manner when we're here Indra."

"Just wait. All of you will see because when we're gone the human-these creatures who call themselves the ruler of earth, will start to eat each others and burn down everything. They will beg for us, they will ask for our salvation and mercy."

"Exactly, we didn't do anything and they managed to murder millions of their own kins." Followed by Kokabiel. "It's in their nature. No matter what they do they cannot deny that they are a bunch of hypocrites that will bully the weaker ones and cry for help when they realize they're at the short end of the stick."

"And when they are on the verge of extinction I will have the last laugh." Stressed Kokabiel.

But those two couldn't change the minds of other gods as the majority had agreed to sign the treaty.

The nature of human… I could not deny that some of them wouldn't stop at anything in order to fulfill their desire but still I thought it was better for us to leave them to their own device. With this treaty I would close the gate of Heaven and began to research for a way to create new angels without relying on our Lord and Father. I wondered if Azazel had already done something like that. The devil was the one to struggle the most but from what I knew Ajuka had been doing research to increase the fertility rate of the devil.

"Good! Now I shall declare that we the supernatural will not interfere in the matter of mortals anymore. From now on we shall walk our own paths. This year 2000 will be the first step to a new age for all of us!"

After that the gods sent out their subordinates and agents to collect the magical items they once blessed to humanity. From our side I had the angels take back the holy swords. The church would be demolished and Christianity would fade one day but for now the exorcists should be able to protect the innocents from harm for a decade. Azazel too had called back all the fallen angels to the Underworld, he intent to create a moon-size structure to leave the Solar System with all of the fallen apparently. The 4 Satans called back all the devils in human world and stopped all current contracts. Human could do everything to help themselves anyway. Though in some cases they were allowed to cure certain illness such as cancer and aids before leaving as an act of mercy.

However the most important thing I must do is that I need to shut down the Sacred Gear system. I understood that if I was to stop maintaining it then there would be more bugs and it could potentially cause misfortune as well as harmful effect to humanity. If I shut it down then more than likely human could no longer activate their Sacred Gear. It shouldn't be a problem since humanity doesn't need Sacred Gear or supernatural powers. Still it would take me some time to truly shut down the system and recall all the Sacred Gear back to our vault. In the meantime I hoped the Sacred Gear-especially the Longinus class, wouldn't fall into the wrong hands.

With this humanity will finally become separated from the supernatural to build their own place.

Sirzechs's POV

It was done. Supernatural had finalled detached themselves from humanity. It was an interesting relationship but now it no longer benefited both sides so we stopped it. Still the problem with the fertility rate of the devil wasn't solved yet. A few centuries ago Ajuka had proposed to me about the Evil Pieces-an artifact that allowed us to reincarnated the majority of other races into devils. The idea was rejected by the pureblood devils as they refused to live with 'fake devils' so he had to stop the project.

With this treaty we would stop the cold war between the three factions and focused more on our problems. I believed with our long lifespan we should manage to increase our population through the natural way. Ajuka was close to create a method to increase our fertility rate by reducing our lifespan a bit but it shouldn't be a big downside to us when we could grow our population to rival what human did in their world. In fact with our demonic power we could do better than what human did to earth.

I couldn't wait to see what would happen in the future for if we wanted to survive then we must change ourselves. The Old Satan would be a thorn but I would do everything I could to prevent them from driving our species to extinction.


End file.
